


So Happy Together

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam have a discussion in the bunker. Takes place right after s11e03</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember writing this

Dean gave Castiel one more sad look before he headed off to bed.  
“I’m off to bed,” Dean told the two.  
“Night,” Sam said.  
“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel replied.  
“Sleep tight,” Sam added lightly.  
Dean rolled his eyes and headed for his room. When the older brother was out of view, Sam rested his head on the table. Castiel scooted one seat closer to him.  
“What’s the matter?” The angel asked.  
“This is all because of me,” Sam looked at Castiel.  
“What? The Darkness?”  
“If I had just shut the gates…”  
“You wouldn’t be here.”  
“So?”  
Castiel stared at the younger Winchester in shock, though the angel had come to know Sam as a self-sacrificial type.  
“So?” He repeated, “How could you say that?”  
“Cas,” Sam looked away, “I am…impure…in ways that…I can’t even tell Dean, let alone you, an angel.”  
The angel peered at him for a moment, then put his hand over the younger brother’s, hoping that his guess was right.  
“Cas, what are you doing?”  
“Tell me the truth, Sam,” Castiel stared directly into Sam’s eyes, “Tell me what you can’t tell Dean.”  
“I’m grateful that you took me out of Hell,” Sam began as the angel listened carefully, “I…I’m glad that you cured me.”  
“I hurt you,” Castiel said, “That can’t be forgiven.”  
The younger brother shook his head.  
“I love you, Cas. I think I might even be IN love with you.”  
Sam pulled his hand away and made a half gagging, half sobbing noise. The angel tilted his head in confusion.  
“Why did you pull your hand away?”  
“Could you ever love someone like me?”  
“Of course,” Castiel said, “Why would you even ask that?”  
Sam looked at the angel with a pained expression.  
“I do love you, Sam,” Castiel said as he took Sam’s hand.  
The two scooted their chairs closer together and Sam kissed the angel on the cheek.  
…  
Dean found the angel snuggling with Sam on the couch the next morning, but decided not to wake them. He only smiled…they looked so happy together.


End file.
